Emperor of the 4 Waters
by Andybiotics
Summary: With the discovery of One Piece, war has engulfed the world. With no other choice, Vegapunk uses his last breakthrough to escape to a new world.
1. War across the Seas

Author's Note.

**Hello everyone. This fanfic is inspired by the Mizukage by Dragon6 with a One Piece twist.**

**With that please enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about student loans.**

"Damn those pirates to hell! Why did they have to ruin everything? All because they found Roger's treasure." cursed Doctor Vegapunk as he and his pastifistas moved through his laboratory, desperately gathering his research material from advance medical studies, to communication and transport, to the pastifista technology along with prototype weapon designs.

Dr. Vegapunk could hear the revolutionaries and marines above him as the sound of explosions drew nearer. Knowing he would have to gather all his research to prevent the revolutionaries from acquiring any of his plans, otherwise the Marines would be even harder pressed to try and regain order across the world.

"Damn it! Why did they have to find One Piece now of all times! Why now when I had just finished the prototype!"

Dr Vegapunk seethed as he remembered when word reached every corner of the world, that a second crew had reached Raftel and had conquered the Grand Line. Marines, pirates and civilians all over the world were in shock when not only had the mythical treasure been found but also the true history of the void century; the true history surrounding the formation of the World Government and the Marines that serve them.

The horrid truth quickly turned the populace against the marines and many of the kingdoms split from the World Government. With the government split, the marines soon received conflicting orders from different countries on where they were to be stationed and which countries to defend. The pirates took advantage of the confusion and attacked all over the world. The fallout was far greater than from the end of the War at the Summit three years ago. Whitebeard had been right in his prediction of war engulfing the world in one day.

The sounds of warfare grew louder as Marineford continued to shake as if Blackbeard had returned to sink the island. Thinking of the traitorous pirate captain, Vegapunk couldn't help but scowl at how the three great powers had collapsed with the finding of One Piece.

The pirates of the shichibukai quickly turned on the Government, with Boa Hancock returning to Amazon Lily to protect her homeland, though with how pressed the Marines were all over the world there was likely to be little to no danger to Amazon Lily and Vegapunk thought that she merely left simply to ride out the turmoil in safety and comfort while letting the pathetic men fight and die due to their greed and arrogance.

Doflamingo proved to be crazy in the end having going to the Gorosei to say that he quit as with the world at war it would be far more fun to be on his own, fighting all who got in his way. After telling them this he gave them his resignation from the shichibukai in the form of the decapitation of three of them and then pitting the remaining two against each other. With that little puppet show over he went straight to the new world to fight any and all at what he viewed as the central place of neutrality in the world.

Two of the 'new' members of the shichibukai decided to do the same and were currently in a battle royal with Kaidou while Trafalgar Law along with Eustass Kidd fighting against Big Mam in the new World. Vegapunk had no idea how that battle was progressing as communication with the rest of the new world had been cut when the revolutionaries attacked.

Vegapunk cursed as he remembered his deal with Kuma and the secondary programming regarding the restoration of his memories if One Piece was ever found within five years of his final conversion. Vegapunk only agreed to it because he wanted to do something for Kuma for all the help he gave him over the years. Besides if none of the Yonko had found it in the last twenty-two years, then what were the chances of someone reaching Raftel in the next five?

Apparently high as with Kuma's memories restored he quickly revealed that he worked for the revolutionary Dragon and had taken all documentation regarding Marine base locations, enlistment rosters, battle tactics and division break downs along with all current pastifista blueprints and manufacturing details. In short Kuma gave Dragon everything he would need to counteract and defeat the Marines and World Government in the Grand Line.

And that was exactly what Dagon did. The revolutionaries had attacked all Marine and Government facilities all over the Grand Line. The only place holding against the assault was Marineford, but from the sounds of the battle above, it would more than likely fall within the hour. The only silver lining was that Kuma did not get and plans of the upgraded pastifistas or anything on the prototype.

As the pastifista around the lab under Vegapunk's control continued gathering his research, Vegapunk wondered what had happened to the final Warlord as he seemed to merely disappear after the discovery of One Piece was made. Many a swordsmen were searching for him to try and claim his title as the greatest swordsman but he could not be found. Vegapunk concluded that Mihawk was merely waiting for the dust to settle as war never seemed to interest him, but Vegapunk couldn't quite accept that, and that the world's greatest swordsman was up to something much greater than simply hiding.

The Pastifista were gathering as quickly as they could but PX-12 stated that the battle was drawing near the lab and that the conflict was only two miles away. Dr. Vegapunk cursed the admiralty for the situation.

Feet Admiral Sakazuki decided that in the calamity of the world with war sweeping over all the seas, the marines would first stabilise the Blues and then the Grand Line. The idea seemed good on paper but the reality was a far worse story. The Revolutionaries had already established dominance in the four blues and all marines of Captain Rank or higher had been mobilised from HQ to the blues to, ironically enough, liberate the countries from their liberators. As such the Marines were spread across the world with the Admiralty currently fighting the leaders of the Revolutionaries in Goa Kingdom of all places, while the Grand Line was left in total anarchy to the pirates and the revolutionaries found there.

"Weapons research and material stored and ready for transport. Storage of project codename 'tree' commencing." Stated PX-23. Vegapunk sigh his first breath of relief, soon he would be able to leave and would be able to save his research from both pirates and revolutionaries, especially the tree, the second to last of his greatest breakthroughs before One Piece was found. Only he and Kuzan knew of it, though he only informed the admiral as to what the project was years ago, not that he had been actually able to construct a prototype.

Vegapunk knew he would never be able to complete it to what he had originally hoped for, but he could never allow it to fall into the hands of the revolutionaries nor the pirates as it would truly destroy any hope of the marines winning this 'World War'. He had to ensure that only Kuzan had it or he would have to destroy it, though that was the last resort Vegapunk would use as it had taken decades of research and dozens of research samples to complete the tree to this stage.

Vegapunk wondered how Kuzan was doing in the war. He alone within the world government knew were Kuzan went and he hoped that if he could reach him with his research., then they could unite the divided Marines under Kuzan's banner and hopefully restore peace and order to the world.

All of this mayhem and death could have been avoided. All of this destruction could have been prevented if it wasn't for that one pirate crew. That one pirate crew that defied all. Their actions defied all reason. Their progress from when they began defied all logic. They defied the three great powers and accomplished what all thought was impossible. In such as short amount of time they passed through all obstacles in their way and made it to Raftel and found One Piece. They had also brought war to the entire world.

"Damn you Strawhat!" cursed Vegapunk. The pirate who would be king had indeed become it. And with his new title found himself in a battle with the only man who could challenge him for the title. The Blackbeard pirates were currently fighting the Strawhat pirates for the title of Pirate King while Shanks and the Red Hair pirates were fighting alongside the Strawhats to help even the odds against Teach and his crew of stolen devil fruit users. That battle started three days ago and there was no indication of a winner yet. Although this entire mess of a war had begun only three weeks ago.

Vegapunk had to take a moment to reflect on that. Decades, no, centuries spent by the Wold Government to try and establish order, torn down by a twenty year old kid in three weeks. No matter what you thought of the situation, it was impressive.

"Storage of project codename 'tree' completed. All storage of research available within laboratory one completed. All material ready for transport." Stated PX-23.

"At last. Time to leave this warzone." said Vegapunk as he called all the pastifistas that were in the lab. "Gather the research and transport it to the marine warship docked in port 42."

"Battle has escalated. Blockade in effect by Revolutionary forces. Port 42 destroyed" reported PX-12.

Vegapunk's face paled in the realisation that without that ship and with the blockade, he and his research were trapped on the island. The twelve pastifistas under his command could potentially clear a path to another ship but there was no hope them protecting his research. He knew that when the revolutionaries spotted them, they would focus all their effort on getting him and/or his research notes. The only thing saving it right now was that the revolutionary forces did not know the location of the lab's entrance, or they would surely have been knocking the door down by now.

Vegapunk knew his only chance at escape now was through his last breakthrough but could not help but laugh at the irony.

It was one of ancient weapons of the lost kingdom.

Vegapunk discovered that the function the stone archway was that it was a doorway. To where, Vegapunk had discovered that the doorway could open to anywhere and everywhere; however it was a one way trip. Vegapunk suspected that it was originally designed to transport troops and supplies across the world but he later realised that the doorway would close and there would be no way to open it from the opposite side. Vegapunk deduced that this device was made as a last ditch effort by the lost kingdom to escape the wrath of the twenty-two kings. He wondered if anyone from that kingdom had used the doorway and if so, where had they fled to?

Suddenly the laboratories' entrance shook as the sound of canon fire rang against the other side. Vegapunk knew it was either surrender to the revolutionaries or take his chances with the doorway. Stealing his resolve, Vegapunk activated the symbols on the archway and what he saw amazed him.

Within the archway a valley appeared with a waterfall and two impressive statues of men wearing some sort of combat armour faced each other, with one hand raised up to their eye level in an unusual hand sign and the other grasping the hilt of a sword at their waist, had appeared. Vegapunk noticed that the valley between the statues was unnatural, as if it was carved into the landscape by a pastifista laser only on a much larger scale. Vegapunk considered trying a different combination of symbols as he had no intention of facing whatever carved that valley.

"We're breaking through. Keep firing!" yelled one revolutionary as the door started to buckle under the bombardment. Vegapunk knew that his fate behind that door was definitely not in his favour so with that, he ordered the twelve pastifistas to carry his research through the portal, along with the tree as he took his notes on the doorway and stepped through to this new world.

When the revolutionaries broke through all they found was an empty laboratory, with a strange stone archway at the far wall. They assumed that this lab had been abandoned and closed down days before they arrived. It would be some time before the archway was activated again.

**Decided to update the first chapter in regards to recent chapters of one piece.**


	2. Romance Dawn for the Shinobi World

**Hi everyone and enjoy the first chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece, no matter how much I wish I did.**

(Valley of the End/ Ta no Kuni border)

Dr. Vegapunk fell into the dirt after tumbling through the air. He did not take into account that the doorway would drop him into this world from the sky but luckily the fall was only three metres. After picking himself off the ground he saw that the pastifistas had all safely landed with his research. Looking around he saw that the doorway had brought them to the side of the valley with the statue with spiked, long hair. Seeing that there was no immediate threat he turned to the pastifistas.

"What is your status and that of the research material?"

"All pastifista present. No damage to report. All research material accounted for. Project codename 'tree' undamaged. Portal from project 'doorway' closed. No sign of pursuit." Reported PX-12.

Dr. Vegapunk sighed in relief, he and his research where safe and there was no sign of the revolutionaries following. He knew that without his notes on the ancient device, no one would be able to figure out how to use it unless they were able to read the ancient language, and the only person he knew who could was currently fighting with her crew in the New World. Even if her crew prevailed it would be months, perhaps years before they even find the doorway. That was only if they even found his lab and knew what they were looking for and he was the only one who knew of the doorway's existence.

Vegapunk felt a sudden chill running down his spine as that wasn't true as he had not discovered the doorway. One of the Shichibukai had and gave it to Vegapunk to research, and he was currently missing. Vegapunk didn't know if Mihawk knew the function of the doorway but couldn't help but be concerned that the swordsman knew more than he was letting on.

Suddenly the ground shook as if a cannon ball had been fired into the ground.

"What caused the tremor?" Vegapunk asked in a panicked voice, had he been found already? He knew nothing of this world and didn't even know what the inhabitants were like. To be discovered now without any clue as to what this world was like would be disastrous for him.

"Tremor caused from impact at base of ravine. Two unknowns currently engaged in combat at base of valley." Reported PX-15.

Vegapunk peered over the edge of the valley to see the combatants to find out what the locals looked like. If they were busy fighting each other then they would not have notice his arrival. Thank Kami for tunnel vision. When Vegapunk saw to two combatants he was greatly surprised and intrigued.

(Valley of the End/ base of Valley)

Naruto was exhausted.

He along with Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Choji had been sent to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru's forces and return him to the leaf. He had no idea how the others were fairing in their fights, but he knew that his battle with Sasuke had become desperate.

Sasuke refused to listen to reason and gave into the full power of his cursed seal in order to prove that he was far superior to Naruto. Sasuke had continually attacked Naruto savagely, attempting to kill him in order to awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan.

In response to a fatal wound caused by chidori, Naruto had to unleash more of the kyuubi's power in order to survive the assault and he was currently surrounded in the kyuubi power with the chakra forming a single tail. He had just launched a powerful strike at Sasuke, sending him head first into the base of the far statue.

Naruto pleaded with Kami that it was enough to end this as he could no longer move is left arm. The Kyuubi's chakra was damaging him more than it was protecting at this point from extended use and it was starting to affect his mind.

His prayers were unanswered as two large, winged shaped hands came out of the crater, followed by a fully transformed Sasuke.

"Kukukuku... you are special. But now I am more special than you." taunted a smirking Sasuke. Noticing Naruto's stance with a limp arm, he chuckled again. "I see that power of yours is not without risk. This is a fitting place; the Valley of the End." spoke Sasuke before smirking "It is finally ending. This battle..."

Sasuke start flashing through hand signs as blackened lightning started forming in his left hand. Naruto knew he had but one chance as he started forming the rasengan in his right hand fuelled by the kyuubi's chakra.

"CHIDORI!" "RASENGAN!"

Their attacks clashed against one another as they fought for dominance as both chakras, cursed and foul, started to form a darkened sphere around both shinobi.

Within the sphere both combatants stared at the other directly in the eye, one with hatred, the other pity and remorse. Sasuke in a final effort threw all his strength into a punch directly where he had earlier pierced Naruto's chest, while Naruto struck Sasuke across his headband, scratching a diagonal line through the symbol of the leaf.

When the chakra had subsided the victor was clear.

Sasuke stood over an unconscious Naruto, staring at his fallen form. Pain griped his body as his transformation reverted back and brought him to his knees, face to face with Naruto. As he looked at Naruto, Sasuke decided to spare him.

He would not follow Itachi. He would gain power on his own path and if that path led to darkness then so be it. As he picked himself up he looked up to the roof of the valley only to see twelve giant men, all identical in appearance, surrounding and old man and a large metal casket, all of them staring directly at him.

(Valley of the End/ Ta no Kuni border)

Vegapunk had watched the two fighters with great interest. How had they been able to stand, let alone fight on water? What was that red mist surrounding the orange one and how had the other transformed? What were these strange attacks they were using? So absorbed in watching the two, Vegapunk had forgotten that he couldn't be found just yet and had let his natural curiosity get the better of him. He only realised his mistake when the fighter that had transformed into a demonic angel had looked up and spotted him and the pastifistas.

Cursing his curiosity, Vegapunk had noted the shocked look on the boy's face upon seeing pastifistas and realised that it was not likely a response to them being spectators; but more at the pastifistas physical appearance. He knew that he and the pastifistas where going to stick out no matter where the doorway would send them but judging from the boy's shock, he had likely never seen twelve identical, fifteen foot tall cyborgs before. Not that Vegapunk could blame him as his world had not seen anything like that until the War at the Summit three years ago.

"Proximity sensors detect incoming unknown approaching from the South at high velocity. ETA hundred and five seconds." PX-20 declared as he stood guarding the casket containing the tree. Upon hearing this, the boy in blue started running up the valley wall, moving as fast as his injured body could go.

Knowing that whoever was coming had been drawn to the area by the battle and Vegapunk knew that whoever it was approaching, would more than likely call for some sort of backup. Quickly thinking of the best course action would be to create a diversion so he and the pastifistas could escape; Vegapunk gave the order that would change everything.

"PX-13, incapacitate closest unknown without fatality."

PX-13 raised his right hand at the boy and fired his laser through the left side of the boy's chest, just above his heart. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief for a moment before falling to the base of the valley. With that done Vegapunk ordered the pastifistas into the forest and start heading to the East.

(Valley of the End/ Hi no Kuni border)

Kakashi leapt through the trees as fast as he could possibly move. He had already passed Shikamaru and from his report on which way the sound ninja and Naruto had taken off on, he knew that Sasuke and Naruto would be at the Valley of the End. His faithful summon Pakun had told him that both scents were in the area but a new one smelling of metal and oil had appeared. Kakashi had asked where this scent was coming from but all Pakun could tell was that it was coming from the far side of the valley. Kakashi would ignore that for now as he had to ensure that his students were alright and that they hadn't killed each other yet. Just as Kakashi emerged from the forest, the heavens had opened and rain lashed down upon the scarred valley.

Kakashi had but a brief moment of relief as he saw both his students were in the Valley but it soon died as neither of them where moving. He moved quickly to Naruto, as he was the closer of the two and examined him. He suffered several burns and had signs of chakra exhaustion but what concerned Kakashi was the large amount of the kyuubi chakra staining the Valley, so much so it was hard to sense anything else within the immediate area. Seeing that Naruto would be fine as long as he was treated by a medic, Kakashi then moved to his other student only to see his greatest fear. Sasuke was face down on the ground with a hole going straight through his chest near his heart. Knowing that he had no time to lose, Kakashi summoned a shadow clone to carry Naruto as he applied what little medical ninjutsu he knew to Sasuke and prayed to Kami that the medic nins were close.

As both he and his clone dashed through the forest canopy, Kakashi kept checking Sasuke's vitals to make sure he didn't deteriorate. Unfortunately Sasuke's pulse was slowing and without immediate help he would not survive.

Kakashi's prayers were answered as a medic team had intercepted him. "What are the conditions of genins Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Naruto suffered chakra exhaustion but is stable. Sasuke has received a severe injury to his chest and his vitals are falling." Kakashi replied as he and his clone handed over his students before they continued to the Leaf. Kakashi worried about the future of his students. He hoped that he wasn't too late and that Sasuke could be saved. Kakashi was also concerned about Naruto for he knew that when Naruto awakens, he will have to explain his actions to the council and hoped that the blonde shinobi could justify himself.

Chapter end.

Next time council meeting and fallout.


	3. The council

**Hi everyone **

**In a pathetic attempt go get reviews, I have used the name of a voice actor as an OC. First one to say which OC it is AND who he voices in Naruto, gets to choose a devil fruit for any character of their choice. **

**Any character is allowed bar Naruto as I have chosen his. **

**Also up for grabs is if you can tell me where I got the other two OC character names', I will let that person choose if Sasuke becomes good or evil. (Choose evil, nod nod, wink, wink).**

**Final contest, whoever can guess what fruit Naruto will get can chose if Sakura will be an accepting friend, a total bitch or in-between. All winners will be told through PM.**

**With that please enjoy that chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece, damn copyright laws.**

(Former Uzu no Kuni)

"Unknown tracking us, distance ten metres south; ten metres below surface" PX-22 reported.

"Impressive **No one has ever noticed us before.**" said some sort of plant as it grew out of the ground.

"What do you want?" asked Vegapunk, he and the pastifistas had been 'attacked' three times since their arrival, all of the attackers shouting about an easy prize since there were no shinobi with them. Vegapunk wondered how people who dressed in black with swords were a deterrent compared to the pastifistas and was getting fed up of the constant hassle, even if these thieves couldn't get within fifty feet after trying to attack, and he had only been here for five hours. He still didn't know where he was and now a plant was talking to him. 'well at least I get some information from the plant other than I need shinobi to stop the attacks' Vegapunk thought as the plant split open revealing a green haired man who looked like he was glued together from two different people; with half of his body still in the ground.

'This place just gets weirder' Vegapunk mentally groaned. He had too many questions about his current predicament and no answers.

"What we want** Is what leader-sama wants.**" Was the cryptic reply of the plant/man?

"And that would be?" asked Vegapunk.

"An **Alliance." **Zestu replied.

(Konohagakure – 3 days later)

Word had spread throughout the Leaf that the retrieval mission to return Uchiha Sasuke had been successful and without any causalities on the retrieval team but that Sasuke was in a currently coma due to a near fatal injury caused by Uzumaki Naruto. It was unknown whether Sasuke would awaken anytime soon. Naturally the council was furious at the state of the last Uchiha and had already called forward all those involved in the mission to give their reports to the entire council.

They listened to the report given by Shikamaru and commended him for completing the mission successfully with a team of genin but were curious as to why he continued to proceed with the mission when all of his team had been split up fighting the Oto shinobi. Shikamaru told them that time was against them and with every moment wasted, Sasuke was more likely to escape to Ta no Kuni. Realizing that he was correct, they dismissed him and called in Kakashi.

Kakashi gave his report on finding both of his student's unconscious within the Valley of the End as it was clear that they had been fighting with everything they had from the scars left in the valley. The council pressed Kakashi for answers regarding Naruto's state and if he had used the Kyuubi's chakra. Unable to lie as any sensor sent to the Valley could tell with ease that it had been, Kakashi confirmed that Naruto had, and that it was responsible for most of the injures to Sasuke. However the wound to Sasuke's chest was a mystery as Naruto had no attacks that could make that kind of injury.

The council however viewed that as a sign that the kyuubi could have influenced Naruto in causing it and would have to wait for him to awaken. Tsunade hoped that Naruto could defend himself as the civilian side of the council had been looking for a way to get rid of him for years and they wouldn't waste this opportunity that had been presented.

(Konoha hospital)

Upon waking to the sight of a familiar ceiling, Naruto felt hopeless for the second time in his life.

He had failed.

He failed to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf and he had failed to keep his promise to Sakura. It was probably for that reason why no one was in the room and why there wasn't any indication that someone had visited him. He lay back on the bed, wondering where Sasuke was now. Had he made it to Oto? Had Orochimaru taken over his body or was he actually receiving the training he sought? Naruto wondered what would have been worse when the door opened and Shizune walked in.

"Naruto! You're awake! How are you feeling?" she as she came towards him with the mystical palm jutsu scanning him for any illness.

"I failed." was all that Naruto could mumble as a response.

"What are you talking about? You won the fight. Sasuke is down the hall under guard." Shizune said though with a hint of worry, if Naruto couldn't recall the fight then he would be facing serious charges from the council. Naruto, oblivious to her worry, snapped his head up in hope. He didn't fail! He kept his promise of a lifetime! Sasuke was in Konoha!

"How is he? Is he awake? Does Sakura-chan know?" He asked with mirth in his voice. He couldn't believe he beat Sasuke. He couldn't remember anything after that final clash between his rasengan and Sasuke's chidori.

"Yes Sakura knows Sasuke's back. She and Ino are in his room right now..." Shizune answered the last question first before saying "but Sasuke is currently in a coma. He suffered severe blood loss and a serious injury to his chest." She knew that her answer would hurt him but she had to tell him. Better to hear it from her mouth than from someone less sympathetic to him. Shizune decided to inform him about the reaction to mission as well before the ANBU called for him. "Naruto the council has been calling forth everyone involved in the mission and I will have to tell them and Tsunade you're awake. Don't leave until she talks to you." With that said and the medical scan showing that he was fit enough to be discharged after some rest; Shizune left him to inform Tsunade.

Naruto just sat in silent horror. He could not comprehend what Shizune had told him. He had nearly killed Sasuke. How? He remembered scratching his headband and then...he blackout. Fear gripped him as he wondered if the fox had taken control of him for just a moment. He could think of no other explanation. Lost in fearful thoughts, he didn't notice the ANBU beside his bed until she spoke.

"Uzumaki-san, the council has summoned you for a meeting. I am to escort you there immediately."

Naruto leapt in shock to her sudden presence but quickly replied "I am not allowed to leave here until Tsunade baa-chan has seen me."

"You'll be able to see her at the meeting. I must bring you there now." urged to ANBU, unable to hide the stress in her voice. Naruto reluctantly agreed and they where shusined to the meeting chamber.

(Konoha council chamber/ Hokage Tower)

Naruto appeared in a slightly darkened room, with a large semicircular table directly in front of him with space for fifteen people, twelve of them currently sitting. To the left side Naruto saw the six current clan heads with empty spaces for the Uchiha and Sarutobi clans as both heads/heir where unavailable for the meeting as one was currently on a mission and the other was lying in a hospital bed. The Senju clan currently did not have a seat since the current Hokage was of that clan, and could cause potential voting bias as the Hokage was the last known Senju. Sitting in two of the three centre chairs were the two advisors to the Hokage. Tsunade herself was missing, causing Naruto to inwardly panic at the situation. Without Tsunade's support, the council would be far less supportive to him. The final four seats were assigned to the civilian members. Closest to him was Jiga Hotarubi, a heavy set, balding middle aged business man who was the merchant guild of Konoha. What remained of his hair was starting to grey. Though he didn't blame Naruto personally about the Kyuubi, he could not stand the brat. The boy's numerous pranks had caused him unending headaches and problems as the owners of the shops he vandalised were continuously pressuring him to do something about the brat, but with both the previous and current Hokage supporting him along with his decline in pranks since he became a shinobi, there wasn't much he could do.

To his right sat Iwashi Tatami, a young man in his early twenties who blamed Naruto for the death of his parents twelve years ago. Due to that he was raised by his Uncle who taught at the school for anyone who did not choose being a shinobi as a career. Tatami followed in his Uncles footsteps and had recently taken over his Uncles seat on the council for civilian education. He had never sat in a council meeting concerning Naruto before this one and had paid close attention to the meetings concerning the Sasuke retrieval mission, hoping to carry out some sort of vengeance against the Kyuubi brat.

The next seat had Nobuo Tobita. He was a somewhat thin middle age man that wore thick shades and a black bandana over his head. He was the senior civilian medic at Konoha hospital and helped treat the civilian populace so the medic-nins could focus on treating shinobi. He had neither hate nor love for Naruto but in every meeting would let the arguments persuade his decision. The clan heads had often joked that Tobita was a civilian Aburame.

The final seat was occupied by the representative for the retired shinobi, Shimura Danzō.

"Thank you ANBU-san. You are dismissed." said Mokado Homura, signaling for the ANBU to leave. Once she had left, Utatane Koharu started the meeting.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto, you have been summoned here before the council to report your performance regarding your role in the recent mission captained by Chunin Nara Shikamaru. Please begin and know that any omission or false testimony on your behalf, whether intentional or not, will be call for severe penalty. Do you understand?" She asked emotionlessly.

"I have yet to give my report to the Hokage. Shouldn't I do that before this?" he questioned hoping to delay the situation until he could talk to either Tsunade baa-chan or Ero-sennin.

"DAMN RIGHT!" yelled Tsunade as stormed right through the council room doors, her anger clearly evident on her face. "Would someone tell why this meeting has been called before I have had a chance to debrief MY shinobi let alone discharge him from the hospital?" She demanded while glaring at the council focusing mainly on her advisors.

"Hokage-sama the village has grown restless in regard to Uchiha-san's condition and how he became so injured. We wished to have these meetings finished as soon as possible so as to tell the villagers the truth." replied Danzō, knowing how to continue the meeting even against the Hokage's will "If the people here that this meeting was postponed due to your favouring of the shinobi in question, there would be mass resentment from both shinobi and civilians alike."

Tsunade new that the war hawk was right as she had to listen to numerous complaints from the villagers regarding when the kyuubi brat and how he would be punished. If they heard about a delay the unrest would deteriorate and she would be faced with a far greater problem than she currently had. Tsunade had wanted to prepare Naruto for the council since he had fatally injured the clan heir of a bloodline carrying clan, his punishment was to be decided the council and not her. She only hoped that Naruto could explain his actions enough to at least get the clan heads to side with him as she knew that the civilian side and her advisors would lean for a far harder punishment than necessary.

"Very well" she sighed, taking her seat "Naruto, please give your mission report."

Naruto had then gone through his report which had matched the accounts of the other shinobi involved up until he reached the point where Sasuke had stabbed his chidori through his chest.

"The reports from both Hatate Kakashi and the field medics show no indication of such an injury. How did it heal before their arrival?" questioned Tobita. Naruto knew his answer would condemn him and he couldn't think of any way to phrase it that could be put in positive light. Seeing as they were waiting for his response, he braced himself for the backlash.

"I was able to heal because of the Kyuubi." Naruto could tell in that instant that he said that, the atmosphere changed completely as if this is what they had been waiting for.

"Again; how? It is well known from your performance in chunin exams that the level of control that you have over the kyuubi's chakra can heal the smaller wounds that you receive, but it was still clear that the larger wounds remained." asked Shikaku. He could tell that the boy was uncomfortable but they as the council needed to make sure that he was able to control the Kyuubi, and without Jiraiya to check the seal, it would have to be determined through his report.

Naruto shifted his weight and replied "The kyuubi forced through more of its power, saying how it would refuse to die in a weak vessel." He knew he had worded response wrong as Tsunade's face sank and the others hardened.

"Are you currently able to communicate with the Kyuubi?" asked Inochi, unable to keep the fear fully out of his voice. If the Kyuubi could openly talk to Naruto there was every possibility that it could easily corrupt him through constant assault.

"NO!" shouted Naruto in panic. Calming himself down "I have only ever talk to the Kyuubi twice, when Sasuke hit me with chidori and when Ero, I mean Jiraiya threw me off a cliff during training."

Seeing that she could save Naruto with this, Tsunade decided to intervene, "This is true as Jiraiya reported this to the 3rd Hokage during the training in summoning toads. Apparently when Naruto is faced with a life threatening situation the seal allows him to communicate with the kyuubi in order to help draw enough chakra to help him fight or escape." The clan heads had calmed down upon hearing this and so had the civilians somewhat.

"Naruto please continue." commanded Tsunade, relaxing somewhat as with the situation that Sasuke had forced, Naruto was legally safe as long as they check Sasuke's memories when he awoke. It was too dangerous to do so while in a coma as without him conscious it was difficult to decipherer between memories and dreams. Naruto had resumed where he had left off, with the council being concerned with Sasuke's transformation but then Naruto paused; he knew that this next part there was no way of talking around.

"Then after the attacks clashed, I... I passed out. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital." Naruto admitted, waiting for the council's response.

"What do you mean, you don't recall? Remember that any omission will be severely punished." stated Homura, his gaze narrowing on the blonde shinobi.

"That's what I said. I don't remember. Our attacks clashed, I passed out and then I woke up today. I don't know how Sasuke got injured so badly, or how I got back." Naruto said in a dejected voice. He knew this would end badly.

"How do you know of Uchiha-san's condition if you passed out before the conclusion of your battle?" asked Danzō with interest. The other members were also wondering as to how he knew.

"Shizune nee-san told me when she came to check up on me. She also told me she was going to inform you that I was awake." Naruto replied in panic knowing that that thought he was lying "you can summon her to check."

Though his answer let them know he wasn't lying in his report, it left a more troubling question. "Was the Kyuubi's power still active when you lost consciousness?" was Danzo's final question. Naruto realised that this was it and whatever happened next was beyond his control.

"Yes"

"Uzumaki-san, you have admitted that during the battle that you have conversed with the Kyuubi, and when you lost consciousness, you were still under the effects of its power. Is that correct?" asked Homura, his expression was emotionless but his tone was not.

"Yes"

"The council will now debate your fate. Please wait outside." And with that, the dejected blonde walked through the doors and waited for his fate.

After twenty minutes of debating and shouting from Tsunade, Naruto was called back to the chamber.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto by seven to six vote this council has decided that... you are to be banished and removed from Konoha ninja ranks. It is due to your record during the Suna-Oto invasion that execution is denied but from the reports of this mission, you are too dangerous to be kept within the leaf and the Kyuubi could force and break any chakra restraints placed on you." Spoke a crushed Tsunade, she had argued and pleaded with the council but was unable to convince enough of them. "You will have tracking and silencing seals placed on you, to determine if you return within five miles of Konoha's walls and to prevent you from speaking about Konoha to any shinobi you encounter respectfully. You have three days to leave but are free to leave at any time before the deadline. Naruto... I'm so sorry." She finished, unable to look him in the eye.

"I... I understand Baa-chan." whispered Naruto and left to collect his things.

(Konoha/ Uzumaki apartment – six hours later)

Naruto had already packed his merge belongings in several sealing scrolls and had the seals placed on him. As of right now, Naruto was debating between either leaving without saying goodbye or going to see his fellow genin one last time. Sasuke was still in a coma, with no sign of awakening any time soon. Sakura was still in Sasuke's room with Ino, and Naruto wondered if she knew if he was awake, let alone banished.

"How's it going Gaki."

Naruto jumped off his bed in fright as Jiraiya announced his presence from his window.

"Ero-sennin! Use the bloody door! Are you trying to scare me death! I have had enough to deal with today." Naruto berated Jiraiya, though he whispered the final part. Jiraiya must have heard him as instead of laughing; he placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I know Naruto. I heard from Tsunade-hime." Naruto looked up into his face and Jiraiya knew what was really bothering him, "Don't worry about the seal. If the Kyuubi was breaking loose, it would not have receded back into the seal but have continued to try and break out."

Naruto gasped; hope rising within him, "So I'm not losing control? The fox is still being held?" he asked, needing reassurance to ease his fear.

"Trust me gaki, there have been other jinchūriki in the past that lost control. When they did, their biju went on a full rampage until they were resealed. Since the Kyuubi is the strongest of the nine, it would not just go back into the seal if it took over." Jiraiya explained, though he could tell most of it went over Naruto's head, but he seemed to get the meaning of it as he calmed down.

"Wait jinchūriki? Is that what I am? And what do you mean others? Has the Kyuubi been sealed inside someone before?" the blonde started questioning the Sannin, not giving time to answer any of them. Slapping his hand over the blonde's mouth Jiraiya continued explaining.

"Yes we call those that have one of the nine biju sealed in them jinchūriki. There can be up to nine jinchūriki at any one time but as for the sealing of the kyuubi... well that was something that I was coming here to talk about." Jiraiya saw how quickly Naruto calmed down and focused at that part. "How do I go about this... well I guess it all begins with Uzumaki Mito..."

(Uzu no Kuni/ ten days later)

He was tired.

He had been traveling towards the abandoned village for the last nine days and had not met anyone or anything along the way, although he could have looked at that in a much more positive light, he missed having anyone to talk to.

He had sped through the forest in the direction he was told he could find the village though he was also told there was likely to be little to nothing of value.

Naruto did not care about what treasure, or lack thereof, that might be present but it was his family's home. He wanted to see the place for himself. After that he said he might head to Wave but would let his godfather know through one of the toads.

Finally he noticed that the forest was thinning out and the coastline was coming into view. Even from this distance he could easily see the whirlpools that gave the region its name and was amazed by their sheer size. All of them were larger in size than Tazuna's bridge and looked like they could easily swallow any of the bosses of the summoning contracts that he had seen. After marveling at the sheer power of the ocean, Naruto decided to move down the coast line, searching for the entrance to the village when he came upon a strange sight.

There along the beach were thirteen people, twelve of them giants that all looked identical. The thirteenth man looked old, wearing a pair of baggy, brown trousers, a striped white and blue t-shirt with a long, white coat over it with the sleeves rolled up. His hair, what little was left that didn't make up his mustache, was a dull grey.

Naruto saw all of the giant men turn to him and could hear one saying in an unfittingly soft voice for such a tall man "Familiar detected. No movement taken. Request orders."

Vegapunk looked up from the coastline and saw the same kid in orange from two weeks ago.

"Well...this just keeps get interesting." said Vegapunk before signaling the pastifista.

Chapter End.

**Yes I am leaving it there. Tune in next week for the next chapter: ****Hokō jishin**

**P.S. my spell check was f##ked up. Chapter is fixed**


	4. Hokō jishin

**Hi everyone!**

**First off I changed the title as it was incorrect in Japanese (never trust Google translate) and is now in English. Its meaning will be clear this chapter.**

**Secondly I have decided on Sakura and Sasuke's personalities for the story so no need to write and tell me which way to write them, just let me know if it is unbelievable.**

**Finally after this chapter updates will slow down but should have the next one out in about 10 days.**

**With that enjoy the chapter!**

(Konoha Council Room – 7 years later)

"Enough! This arguing is getting us nowhere!" yelled an exhausted Tsunade. After having to deal with the third war council in two weeks with each meeting focusing on only topic; she was greatly missing her sake. "This council has wasted far too much time debating on whether to seek an alliance while the Northern Alliance has been advancing for the last two months! We need to reach a consensus today right now!" She growled.

As the council fell into debate once again as to whether or not to support the seeking of an alliance; Tsunade sat back in her chair, tuning out most of the bickering. It wasn't a problem with wanting to form an alliance, but as to who they were going to form one with. Tsunade held back a groan as Renga Haido repeated his proposition to ally with Kawa no Kuni (land of Rivers). As the rebuttal came back again, Tsunade couldn't help but think as to how Konoha and the shinobi world went down the drain in the past seven years.

Within Konoha itself the civilian side of the council had grown, due to peace time and since Konoha had been recovering well from the Suna-Oto invasion, with four new positions being created. Though that was the outward message to the shinobi world, the meaning behind it was to let the civilian populace know that Konoha was not moving towards a dictatorship and to ease tension between shinobi and the civilians. The tension had begun after the civilians attempted to throw a festival celebrating Naruto's banishment, but the Hokage had put a stop to it. She argued with the then three civilian council members stating that the village was still recovering and that to broadcast to world that their jinchūriki was banished could potentially start a war between the nations in an attempt to find him; though the three of them knew that she only stopped the festival because of her connection to the jinchūriki.

With the forced cancellation the civilian populace grew restless and were further antagonised by the shinobi who followed the Hokage. In an effort to stop a full on riot from the civilians, Tsunade created four new seats for the civilian populace on the council. It was hoped that they would help work together and ease the stress with dealing in civilian matters. Tsunade however did not release just how much of a problem they could cause in meetings with them dragging out every single issue that did not directly relate to shinobi or clan matters or those that did not affect the village as a whole.

Unfortunately for Tsunade, those were only her concerns in dealing with the internal problems. The external problems were far greater starting with Wave. When word had reached the liberated nation, Tazuna, the newly chosen daimyo of Wave had annulled the trade agreement with Konoha as they could not believe how they could treat their hero. Tsunade and the civilians in particular had tried to reform the trade agreement but Tazuna wouldn't budge stating that since Wave now controlled Gato Company, Konoha needed the agreement far more than Wave considering that the shipping company controlled all trade around the Eastern and Southern seas. Dejected, Konoha had to drop pursuing that trade agreement and worry about another.

Princess Koyuki, the new Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni (land of Snow)had come to visit Konoha and in a meeting with Tsunade, where she informed the fifth Hokage that all diplomatic trade and relations with Konoha were cut and the Yuki had entered a trade alliance with Wave the previous week. Tsunade had tried to make Koyuki reconsider but the Daimyo would not compromise. Tsunade, and later the council when they had heard, had told her the danger both Snow and Wave would be in without the support of one of the five great nations but at this she smiled saying that she of course knew this and that both Snow and Wave were currently discussing agreements with a new power. When the council tried to figure out whom, Koyuki left back for Snow, and it wouldn't be for some time until they got their answer.

As time progressed, the stability of the continent deteriorated with both Iwa and Kumo increasing their forces and with the smaller nations closing their borders. The signs indicated that the world was heading for a fourth shinobi world war. Jiraiya's spy network had confirmed that Orochimaru was meeting with both the Tushikage and Raikage; and that an alliance was being formed. With this Konoha strengthened its alliances with both Kaze no Kuni and Taki no Kuni. As such the Iwa, Kumo and Oto formed what they called the Northern Alliance in order to destroy both Konoha and Suna.

Facing a larger force in both terms of numbers and jinchūriki, the only thing in Konoha's favour was that their forces had superior strategy and teamwork as the Northern Alliance was only that in name. The Iwa and Kumo shinobi rarely if ever worked together and was more of a non-aggression pact as they fought a common foe. Oto forces were used more of a hit and run tactic as neither Iwa nor Kumo would allow Oto forces near their camps.

And so a stalemate had been reached in the first year of the War and though both sides would push and defend along the front lines, neither side could gain an advantage until two months ago when Iwa and Kumo launched a joint attack force and broke through the Suna-Taki-Konoha defence. As of the last two months, both major forces where gathering in their latest forward outpost. As the situation grew bleak, Konoha had decided to look for help in the war as all projections and scenarios showed that the war would not end in their favour.

And that brings us back to this meeting.

"For the last time, we do not need trade routes for finance, we need an ally that has the force able to help us now!" shouted an irritated Shikaku, he had spent that last three meetings listening to the asinine ideas put forward by the civilians while the shinobi side had danced around the only group that could help. "The only place that has that is the Water Empire."

Silence had fallen with that declaration. Everyone in the council chamber knew of the Water Empire that formed six years ago. It had formed when the rebel forces fighting the fourth Mizukage had won when an unknown shinobi had joined him. He had in the course of three months, helped the rebels defeat the fourth Mizukage and his forces where it was rumoured that he single handily defeated one thousand shinobi before facing and slaying the Mizukage. Though the rebel leader, Mei Terumi, became the fifth Mizukage; this man helped form an alliance with both Wave and Snow. When the alliance became solidified; all three nations became known as the Water Empire. With the formation of this empire, the mysterious shinobi was chosen to be the first Emperor with the support from Daimyos' Tazuna and Koyuki as well as the fifth Mizukage. The only information they had on the new emperor was a title given to him during the civil war.

He was known as the Hokō jishin.

"Nara-san is right the only ones who can help are the Water Empire and don't doubt that they can't" spoke a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Jiraiya! Where the hell have you been? You where supposed to be here since the meeting began." fumed an irritated Tsunade. Why the hell can the old pervert escape this torment known as a meeting while she had to listen to every little detail?

"Sorry hime, but I was gathering information on the Water Empire and what from what I've heard they are powerful." Stated a for once serious Jiraiya. "In the last six years; Kiri has recovered their strength from the civil war, with a force of ten thousand shinobi. Though not as large as either Iwa's or Kumo's forces, they have also reformed the seven swordsmen. However they are no longer referred to as the seven swordsmen of the mist but as the seven elementals."

"Why have they changed their name?" asked Homura. In his entire life and since Kiri was founded the group had always been known as swordsmen.

"I don't know but from what my informants tell me it is because their elemental ninjustu is at a level never seen before. He also claims that the seven elementals were all chosen by the emperor himself." reported Jiraiya.

"What of the emperor, what do you know about him?" asked Tsunade. The Hokō jishin was a complete mystery to the entire continent, as no one knew where he came from or what he looked like.

"My network was able to learn one thing. The emperor wears the symbol of Uzushiogakure. As such he is known in the empire as the Emperor of the four Waters." reported Jiraiya knowing that it would cause controversy.

"WHAT! HOW CAN HE BE FROM UZU?"

"UZU WAS DESTROYED DECADES AGO! HOW CAN HE BE FROM THERE?" the civilian council started shouting.

"QUIET! Jiraiya are you sure that the emperor is from Uzu?" asked Tsunade. The last thing she needed was the council devolving into anarchy.

"Yes, my informant is positive. The group from Uzu who could be powerful enough to beat the fourth Mizukage would be a member from the Uzumaki clan." said Jiraiya. At this the council started bickering amongst itself as to whether they should look for an alliance with the Water Empire. Tired of the continuous arguing from the council, Tsunade decided to end the meeting.

"Enough! I will send a diplomatic team to the Water Empire after conferring with both Suna and Taki in the hopes to arrange an alliance. This meeting is now over." And with that the shinobi clan heads left, along with the bickering civilian council.

"Are you sure it was wise to dismiss the council like that? You know they won't stand for that." said Jiraiya. Though he was no fan of the council, especially after what they did to Naruto, the last thing he wanted was for them to give Tsunade even more grief with the way the war was going.

"It's alright. They'll blow some hot air for a while but ultimately they all know that the Water Empire is the only option we have." replied Tsunade. "Shizune!"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Get me Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Yuhi Kruenai now."

(Yuki no Kuni – Vegapunk's lab)

"So they are moving forward, looking for an alliance?" asked Vegapunk

"Confirmed. One standard team dispatched at 15:00 hours. Current heading indicates destination is Wave." Reported an average looking man, save for the fact that his eyes looked lifeless.

"Excellent work SX-1. Report your findings to the Emperor."

"As you command." and with that, the average man moved into the shadow while another came through the doorway. Despite the usually cold climate in this region, the man wore nothing but an open blue shirt and black combat trousers.

"You seem to be happy. Any luck with the gate?" asked the unknown man.

"No, no luck yet but with time I should be able to get it working. The reason I'm in a good mood is that the rest of the shinobi are about to find out what we can do Hitori." replied a smirking Vegapunk.

"Well I was wondering when it would happen. Does he know yet?" asked Hitori.

"I just sent one of the pastifistas, he should know in a few minutes."

"Well I better tell the Daimyo, see you at the meeting." And with that Hitori left. Vegapunk then looked over to a tree with a dozen fruits growing though the odd thing about them was that no one fruit was the same as the others. Vegapunk laughed at the memory when he first showed the tree to him and all that the emperor said was "What's so special about a multi-fruit tree?"

"Well the world is about to see. Things are about to get very interesting for the first time since he arrived."

(Uzushiogakure – 10 minutes later)

"So they are finally sending someone to check on the Empire. It's time to shake the world." said a blonde haired man, looking over that what was once the hidden village of whirlpool. He had waited for this moment ever since the founding of the Water Empire and now that it had arrived, he couldn't wait to see the reaction they would have to him. "It's time to call the elementals together and make sure that Mei-chan doesn't kill the leaf shinobi before I get there."

"As you command Emperor."

With that the man dissolved back into the shadows as the blonde haired man turned away from Uzushiogakure and headed for Kiri. It was time for the Water Empire and the power of the devil fruit to shine in the world.

Chapter end.

**Authors note: Hokō jishin means walking earthquake (nudge nudge, wink wink)**


	5. Shadows, meetings and revelations

**Hi everyone!**

**First off I know that I have a strange definition of 10 days. Well shit hit the fan and work piled up so chapter was delayed but here it is.**

**Second the competitions are closed since no one bloody entered. I take full control of this fic now but still no spoilers!**

**Well with that out of the way I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece... as the lawyers were quick to sue... I mean remind me when I didn't put on a disclaimer last time...Money grabbing bas...**

Deep within a land where the rain never ceases, nine figures gathered in darkness, discussing the events that were unfolding in the world.

"Well this is the first time in seven years since we all last gathered. Is this becoming a tradition?" asked one of the shadows jokingly. Even in the darkness you could see that he had a wide toothy grin on his face filled with sharp teeth.

"Enough Kisame, I called you here to discuss the next stage of the plan. With the Northern Alliance making a large scale offensive this war will soon be over and we can continue with collecting the jinchūriki." said the shadow in the centre of the group. The most unusual thing about him was the shine in his eyes, with them having a strange ring like pattern in them.

"We should have killed the snake when he changed bodies back then before the war, yeah, would have made things so much simpler, yeah." drawled one of the shadows. It was true for they had just tracked down and located all of the jinchūriki and were about to capture the nanabi, however Orochimaru had united both Iwa and Kumo into his alliance and war had broken out across the elemental nations. As such the defences of the hidden villages were greatly increased, preventing the Akatsuki teams from infiltrating and capturing the jinchūriki. Though this was a major setback it did however have a silver lining. With all but one of the major villages fighting in a war, and the minor ones playing defensively, Akatsuki were able to acquire numerous missions over the last seven years resulting in them remaining hidden from the major villages for even longer. Even the three jinchūriki that they were able to capture should have alerted the rest of the world to their existence; however the two that they had captured from Iwa had been blamed on Konoha and Suna, while the jinchūriki of the Rokubi was a wandering Nin. All they had to do now was wait for the war to end and with most of the major villages' forces expended on a prolonged war, it would be easy to capture the four remaining jinchūriki on the mainland after the hostilities were over, even if one of them was a Kage. The only problem was with the locations of the Sanbi and the Kyuubi.

The Sanbi was last known to be within Kiri, after it had reformed from the death of the 4th Mizukage. However any attempts to track or locate its chakra signature, were being blocked somehow. The same was true for the Kyuubi, and with its last known location being within the Water Empire, made things difficult as they had yet to infiltrate any of their lands. Even Zestu couldn't move through their lands saying that there was something in the ground itself blocking him.

The leader of Akatsuki decided that when the 4th Shinobi World War was over that they would capture the four remaining jinchūriki on the mainland while leaving evidence that the Water Empire was responsible. This would lead to direct confrontation and hostility with the Water Empire, forcing them to move their forces out of their territories, and if they couldn't penetrate these defences, then a full on assault in the open would happen as they would no longer have to hide the Akatsuki's strength at that point.

"Enough Deidara, focus on the here and now. I want you and Sasori ready to capture the Icihibi. Hidan, Kazaku, be ready to capture the Nibi. Itachi and Kisame; be ready to capture the Nanabi. Once this war ends, capture the jinchūriki and make sure to make it appear to be the work of the Water Empire."

"Hai Leader-sama!" spoke all of the shadows as they faded away, leaving only two people remaining in the cave. Once the other shadows had left, a spiral in the air appeared, with a cloaked shadow emerging from the centre.

"Any progress on locating the Sanbi or Kyuubi?" asked the leader to this new shadow.

"No. Whatever is preventing Zestu also prevents my technique from functioning properly. I can only materialise at their borders, I cannot open a portal within their lands." grumbled the cloaked man, his tone evident of his annoyance of the situation. "The only way that could happen is they had a Sharingan that rivalled my own or... Damn it! I can't believe I made such an oversight!" he suddenly shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked the only women of the group. Judging from her tone and facial expression it could be taken that she was apathetic to the situation, however to those who know her, Konan was nervous, whatever could stop Madara, could easily rival both him and Nagato and such a power could prevent their plans towards peace.

"The Emperor is said to be an Uzumaki from Whirlpool. If it is true then he should be fluent in all of the Uzumaki sealing techniques. That would explain as to how the Sanbi and Kyuubi disappeared. He is hiding them from being found. The only question is if the defensive seals around the empire's land are keeping both me and Zestu out purposefully or coincidentally. Either way the last two biju are in that Empire. Stick to the plan with the four jinchūriki here on the mainland and I will focus on the Empire." And without waiting for a response, Madara left as he entered, to devise a way to enter the Water Empire.

"Come Konan, we shall prepare for the Hachibi." and with that the final to members left the cave to overlook the village hidden in never ending rainfall.

(Mizu no Kuni- Kiriagkure- Council Chamber of Four Waters)

Within the village hidden in the Mist stood the Mizukage Tower. The tower could be seen throughout all of Kiri, a black, spiked oblong tower with segmented walls, and the summit stood four pillars, each showing a symbol of one of the four nations of the Empire. The most unusual aspect of the tower was that an identical tower stood within each of the nations of the Empire, the one in Uzu being the largest. Each of the towers, though looking identical on the outside, had little in common in terms of interior and defensive capabilities. The within Kiri, being surrounded by a village, had the least armaments in terms of defence, but more than made up for it in the materials it was constructed from. Dr. Vegapunk was the architect of the towers and each one was unique to the other three.

However within each tower was a circular room with a round meeting table designed to sit four members with a raise outer platform for guards. Behind each seat was a large banner depicting the symbols for Snow, Mist, Wave and Whirlpool in the cardinal direction in which you could find them.

As the last of the four figures took his seat, the Emperor announced the beginning of the meeting and the reason as to why they were all called to Kiri. "The 4th Shinobi World War is approaching a crucial point. Iwa and Kumo have made a forward base within Ame no Kuni and from what the pastifistas can determine, they will be ready to launch an all out attack on Konoha within two months if the supply lines continue at their current rate."

"How do we know that they will attack Konoha and not Taki or Suna?" asked Inari, captain and head of the Wave defence corps. The defence corps were trained to utilise chakra for low level techniques but focused on kenjustu and a particular taijutsu style while all members wore the enhanced chakra armour of Snow, which had been modified by Dr. Vegapunk. They also had the second largest force of standard Pastifistas within the Empire. Only Yuki no Kuni had more in both standard and shinobi class.

"Reports show that the base was constructed near the Ame/Hi border. The borders and crossings into both Suna and Taki are too far away from the bases location and would be far more vulnerable to attacks of attrition if any large force was to be deployed from that base towards either Taki or Suna" replied the Emperor.

"So what have Konoha done in retaliation to this? They have been losing this war for the last two months and they desperately need a win" asked the current Mizukage Mei Terumi.

"They have dispatched a team from Konoha yesterday. They should arriving just at Wave just in Time for Inari's return" replied the emperor.

"By which time I will have personally kicked them out of Wave. They know that the trade embargo forbids them from entering our lands" Inari replied angrily. He had yet to forgive Konoha for what they had done to his Ni-san.

"No Inari you won't, you will have them escorted to Wave Tower were I will meet with them" the Emperor spoke with authority. The entire chamber fell deathly quiet with that announcement. Shock was evident on all of their faces save that of the Emperor and the representative of Yuki, Dr. Vegapunk, who had a knowing smile on his face.

"And why would you wish to meet with them? You aren't seriously considering helping them are you?" asked a bewildered Mei. Surely the Emperor wouldn't commit their forces to a war that did not involve them and had no profit or gain for them simply because Konoha had come to ask. She remembered heading to the other villages seeking aid during the rebellion and receiving none. Back then even though Mei lead the smaller side, she and her forces were doing much better when she went for aid as they were winning but needed supplies. Not even the 3rd Hokage saw fit to supply them and she had to return empty handed and continue to fight. If it was not for the Emperor showing up when he did, who knew how long the civil war could have lasted, or if she would have even won? Mei would have been content with Inari telling the Konoha team to go fuck themselves.

"My dear Mei-chan, I would not simply answer Konoha's call like a loyal attack dog. I have a cunning plan" answered the Emperor.

(Nami no Kuni – the Great Naruto Bridge)

Kurenai and her team arrived at Wave looking at the name of the bridge bringing back memories of a certain orange clad ninja. Kurenai forced out past memories and focused on the here and now. She had to gain audience with the emperor no matter the cost and ask for assistance in the war. Kruenai knew that the chances of success were slim, even getting to meet the emperor would be an achievement, but she had to do this for Konoha.

Standard formation. Civilian pace. Do not show any hostile movements. We cannot afford any mistakes at this point." ordered Kruenai to her three subordinates.

"Hai Taicho!" came the reply from all three.

Just as they had started walking across the bridge a thick mist had enveloped them preventing them from seeing any more than three feet around them. As soon as the mist had settled around them they could feel that their chakra was being suppressed. Kurenai and her team knew that it was due to defensive seals placed on the bridge as they had been informed by Jiraiya that it would happen and any attempt to counteract it would cause the more hazardous defences activating. They hoped that by allowing their chakra to be suppressed that it would show that they did not seek any hostile intentions and merely wished to talk. What they did not expect however; was a fifteen foot tall muscular man stepping out of the mist.

He was easily the strangest man they had ever met and not only due to his size. His arms and chest were abnormally large with disproportionally small legs for someone that tall. He had long curly black hair that reached down to his shoulders, and had the largest jaw Kurenai had ever seen. But the feature that stood out for Kurenai that most and it wasn't the large black jacket with what appeared to be a white cross with a circle around where the two lines should meet.

No. It was his eyes. They were rectangle shape with no visible pupil as if the entire eye was made of white glass, but Kurenai could feel him looking directly at her and her alone as if he was staring at her soul through those lifeless eyes.

"Genjutsu Mistress: Yuuhi Kurenai. Village Konohagakure. Rank Jonin. Ninja registration No: 010881. Why have you entered the Water Empire?" asked the giant man.

Kurenai was shocked at the man voice. It was lifeless and metallic but also had an oddly calming tone to it. The information he recited was, while general and easy enough to locate, unsettling that he could identify her at glance and could recite her registration number from memory. If he could remember that, he most certainly knew her entire bingo book entry. Going with that knowledge and with how they had planned to show no hostility or aggression unless attack first, Kurenai decided to answer truthfully. "We came seeking an audience with the Emperor to discuss the terms of an alliance" she doubted that he would comply but she had to try.

"The Emperor is at Wave Tower awaiting your arrival. Follow me."

That response shock Kurenai. She could not believe that it was that simple but his answer told her more than she wanted. The empire knew that her team were coming and as to the reason. The Emperor was there simply to let them know he knew of their mission which meant he knew how the war was progressing. Kurenai knew that getting the audience just became mute. The Emperor was agreeing to the meeting for more than simply saying yes or no to an alliance. Looking at her team she could tell that both Shino and Shikamaru had already made the same conclusion while Lee looked ecstatic, probably thinking that the Emperor was a youthful person and was wishing help fan Konoha's flames of youth.

Kurenai didn't like how the mist remained even as they moved into Wave proper. It was there to prevent them from see anything other than their gigantic guide. All too soon they arrived at a large set of doors which opened on their own accord. Kurenai and her team were lead through a series of corridors until they entered a circular chamber with four banners, each with a symbol depicting one of the four nations of the Water Empire. But what shocked Kurenai was that there was a man sitting under the banner representing Uzu. It was a man she thought she would never see again.

"Jonin Yuhi Kurenai and team as requested my Emperor."

"Thank you PX-18. Well I do believe we have some matters to discuss don't we, eh Kurenai-sensei?" asked the Emperor of Four Waters, the Hokō jishin who was none other the jinchūriki banished from Konoha seven years ago.

Uzumaki Naruto.

**Yes I am leaving it there. More shall be revealed later, including devil fruit powers, the kyuubi and couples. Enjoy and Happy Christmas!**


	6. Kyūbi no Ryōiki

**Hi everyone!**

**The exams are over for now and I have found time to type this. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. All work belongs to their respective owners. P.S. fuck you SOPA**

"Naruto, you're the Emperor?" Kurenai asked in disbelief. Here sitting in front of her was the banished jinchūriki, who had somehow become a legend in seven years. It was incomprehensible to her. Though Kurenai knew Naruto had progressed in skill when he served Konoha, to reach a level to defeat Kage level opponents one year after his banishment should have been impossible. How could he have gained such strength, what could have changed... the Kyuubi. It was the only reason. The Fox must have made a packed or deal to give him strength, there was no other way and if Naruto had indeed sided with the Kyuubi, then this mission was doomed to failure and that was without considering the fact that they had banished him.

"You sound so surprised to see me Kurenai-sensei, surely rumours of me being both an Uzumaki and showing up after my banishment must have at least made you and Konoha think that I was the Emperor. It's not like there are many of my clansmen left in the world." replied Naruto with a fox like grin on his face.

Kurenai took in his appearance at that. Naruto had grown over the years and had now reached a height that Kurenai would guess at 5'11. The baby fat that had once been prominent on his face had been burned off leaving an angular, handsome face still adorned with the six whisker marks he had since childbirth. His golden hair had grown out and now reached his shoulders with two long bangs framing his face. His hair was being kept out of his eyes with a head protector engraved with the Uzumaki swirl.

Currently Naruto was wearing a long white trench coat fully open exposing his bare chest with the most distinguishing feature was the long diagonal scar running the length of his chest from his left shoulder down to his right flank. Along with the trench coat he was wearing bright orange combat trousers tied off with a blue slash.

"Well you did come along way just to talk to me so how about we start. We have much to discuss." Naruto said calmly with his ever present grin shining strong as always.

(Konohagakure – Root operations centre)

Danzō was currently looking over the mission reports from the latest Root deployments. This war had allowed Danzō to operate Root without consequence from either the council or the Hokage following the loss of their jinchūriki. Danzō still remembered how that meeting seven years ago ended in disaster.

With the success of the retrieval mission but with not one but two clan heirs severely injured, Danzō had intended to secure the kyuubi jinchūriki. He had planned to use the incident to get Naruto's shinobi license revoked forcing him to remain in the village and then offer Naruto a way to remain a shinobi by serving Root. He would personally train Naruto and gain his loyalty just as Hiruzen had done. Danzō knew from reports on other jinchūriki that mental conditioning would be disastrous as he could bend the will of the host, only for the beast to take control. Danzō had resolved never to place Uzumaki under that training if there were other options as he could never hope to subdue the kyūbi indefinitely with his Sharingan or his mokuton techniques; he was no Shodai Hokage or Uchiha Madara.

But then everything went south. The civilian representatives wanted Uzumaki executed while the clan heads were divided. Only two voted to let the jinchūriki walk away free while the others pushed for harsh punishment. Koharu and Homura knew that keeping Uzumaki alive and in Konoha was worth losing civilian support and pushed for his shinobi resignation. However Tusnade must have figured what they wanted and settled on banishment. Not to appease the council, not to save Uzumaki's life but to stop Danzō from acquiring him. The chakra detection seals and five mile restraining barrier were to stop him from acquiring Uzumaki through kidnapping.

In the end his plan to acquire the jinchūriki had resulted in Konoha losing their weapon and only through Root, had the news of his banishment not spread. Danzō was left with no means to retrieve Naruto but had him monitored by a root surveillance team...for only ten days. Something happened near the coast of Uzu no Kuni and his team disappeared. Danzō completely lost track of the jinchūriki and had no means of relocating him. Danzō had no idea as to the location of Uzumaki but thought that he might be within the Water Empire.

Though the loss of the Kyūbi jinchūriki was disastrous, none of the other nation, great or lesser seemed to realise that Konoha was merely bluffing in retaining the kyūbi. Danzō was not satisfied with this however as it was merely a matter of time until someone challenged that bluff. In response he personally took over care and training of the Uchiha. He was allowed to take over his training only after the Uchiha served a minimum prison sentence of five years with review for release after thirty months. Normally the punishment would have been execution and Danzō would have pushed for it, but since the Uchiha failed to leave Hi no Kuni and had the backing of the civilian population, his sentence was reduced. Danzō intended to train the Uchiha into ground until he could rival his brother. The only reason no one disputed his claim to train the Uchiha was due to him being the only sealing expert bar Jiraiya that could suppress and monitor the cursed seal on the Uchiha's neck. Danzō's plan was to have an agent who could counteract the biju and jinchūriki and would ensure the Uchiha would have progeny so that Konoha maintained the Sharingan.

However the 4th shinobi war began. Pushed by Orochimaru and the disappearance of the Iwa jinchūriki being blamed on Konoha, particularly himself despite his innocence, caused changes in Konoha that were to his favour. First the Uchiha was released into his care after only six months of imprisonment. Sasuke seemed to have been humbled and followed every command given but Danzō was not fooled. Sasuke was biding his time but Danzō ensured to always have the Uchiha followed and monitored. The first sign of treachery he would activate his fail safe. Sasuke was put on the front lines and gained fame with the use of his Sharingan, earning the moniker of Sasuke the blazing Sharingan. Though to prevent Orochimaru attempting another recruiting of the Uchiha, Danzō ensured that Sasuke was deployed along with two squadrons of Root shinobi. He was not willing to risk his only countermeasure to the other jinchūriki.

The second difference was Root becoming an official organisation again hence allowing his forces to move out of the shadows. Danzō did honestly enjoy having his official training headquarters restored; he had enough of hiding his forces from the village he had trained them to protect by any means. In the face of the Northern Alliance, Konoha needed any edge they could get and Danzo's private force greatly helped. His main focus in the war was to prevent the smaller nations joining the Northern Alliance. His Root were disguised as both Iwa and Kumo shinobi and antagonised the smaller nations while Konoha and Suna shinobi helped with aid, not knowing that they were engaging Root. The operation was progressing in preventing any nation from joining the Northern Alliance but not enough for them to join Konoha. Root were also assassinating any leader who was contemplating joining the Northern Alliance, leaving evidence of Oto / Kumo or Iwa being responsible.

However the war turned sour for Konoha when Iwa and Kumo launched a joint attack in Ame no Kuni and have been pushing forward ever since. Perhaps they realised that they had nothing to fear of an appearance of the kyūbi, especially when the hachibi jinchūriki came onto the front lines. Danzō was not going to risk the Uchiha in a fight with the perfect jinchūriki until he had produced an heir.

Now Konoha were seeking help from that water empire; a place that his Root had never been able to infiltrate. The sealing arrays encompassing the entire empire rivalled those of the former Uzushiogakure; and it took the combined forces of two major shinobi villages to break through. The water empire had no such concern as all forces on the mainland were either engaged in war or waiting for the dust to settle. Danzō was hoping that a temporary alliance could be achieved but did not hold out much hope.

Shifting through his reports he came across something that he knew would bring even greater misfortune to Konoha's survival chances. His agents reported two individuals entering Kaze no Kuni wearing the cloaks of the Akatsuki. Danzō had the reports from Jiraiya about them and their goal at acquiring the biju but had he and the rest of the continent were focusing on the war preventing any real action to be taken against Akatsuki. He sighed and started making plans on how to deal with this annoyance.

(Unknown location)

"So they are gathering their forces?"

"Yes all of them are gathering **they have never assembled like this before.**"

"Who are they aiding?"

"We do not know **only that all who have that power will be out of the empire."**

"So it will be unguarded?"

"No but **it will be vulnerable for the first time."**

"Good, I witnessed that power six years ago. I must have it. Are you sure of its location?"

"Yes, its power calls to us **ever since it came to this world."**

"This farce of a war has gone on long enough. It is time to change to world."

(Nami no Kuni – Nami Tower)

Naruto had finished talking with the Konoha team and they had left to report to back to the Konoha council. He would have loved to have seen their faces when the team was debriefed, but would settle for SX-1's report when the meeting was finished.

He briefly wandered what his life would have been if he wasn't banished. Would he have achieved his dream of becoming Hokage? Would he have gained respect from Konoha? Would he have even achieved what he truly desired since he was a child?

"**You dwell too much on potential futures. If you never left you would never have met that toy maker or gained that most marvellous of powers gaki." **Spoke a voice deep within the recesses of his mind.

"You have a point and I did gain what always wanted but I still I wanted that light fruit. I would have been a literal Yellow Flash."

"**Have you forgotten that you were reaching for the one that split up your body because it was orange coloured? Only a fool of a clown would eat that one."** the voice once again responding to its host."**It was I who told you which one to pick remember. I admit that I always enjoy watching its power in action." **chided the voice though it was lined with amusement recalling the effects of the fruit its host had consumed. The destruction caused by it was immense.

"Whatever Kurama." replied Naruto. Kurama would always bring up that near life altering mistake whenever he could and he wasn't in the mood to listen to the goading fox when he had forces to prepare.

"SX-5 send word to the others that it is time for mobilisation. Inform the seven elementals to meet me in Uzu Tower" commanded Naruto to the figure that was following him in the shadows as he moved through the tower towards the seal array. He had a friend to meet and a promise to keep.

"By your command Emperor" stated the emotionless response of SX-5.

(Hi no Kuni – Konoha Council Chamber – 1 day later)

Tusnade had called for a meeting to inform the council of Jiraiya's information regarding the Northern Alliance's movement. All clan heads and civilian representatives were present along with the representatives of Taki and Suna. What Jiraiya had reported greatly unsettled her.

"The Northern Alliance has made its move. An army consisting of thirteen thousand Iwa shinobi, twelve thousand Kumo shinobi and three thousand Oto shinobi have marched out of their base in Ame no Kuni. They will cross into Hi no Kuni within three days. The Raikage along with the hachibi jinchūriki are leading the Kumo division while the Tsuchikage and his son Kitsuchi are leading the Iwa forces. Orochimaru is personally leading the Oto forces and guiding the path of the army towards Konoha." Spoke a somber Tusnade. She knew that this would be the deciding battle of the war and Konoha was not in a favourable position.

"What of our forces? What do we have to commit?" asked Nobuo Tobita.

"Our current forces number at a total of eighteen thousand but the village must maintain a force to defend the civilian populace. We can commit two thirds of our forces to combat the Northern Alliance." replied Koharu.

"What of Suna and Taki? What can they provide?" asked Inochi.

Temari who was the liaison between Konoha and Suna gave her response "At most Suna can only spare six thousand shinobi but Gaara will be leading the force."

"Taki can spare three thousand shinobi at most but our jinchūriki will also be among are forces" stated the Taki representative, a Jonin by the name Tetseru.

"Troublesome, outnumbered by seven thousand and both opposing jinchūriki contain more powerful biju than are forces. What path is the Northern Alliance taking?" asked the Jonin commander Shikaku.

At this Jiraiya made his presence known. "They are moving south towards the Kyūbi no Ryōiki."

The Kyūbi no Ryōiki was a unique and famous area within Hi no Kuni. South west of Konoha was a barren wasteland with nine towering mountains being the only landmark for miles in any direction. It was not the mountains that gave made the place famous; it was what once lived there. It was the former domain of the Kyuubi for centuries were shinobi tried repeatedly to subdue and capture the beast until Uchiha Madara succeeded. Even though it has been close to one hundred years since the Kyūbi last appeared there, few have ventured there.

"Why do they take that path? Why not simply head straight for us?" asked one of the civilian members.

"Because even though they have us outnumbered they are in our territory and the direct path between Ame and Konoha has nothing but forest covering the land. It is near impossible to move such a force through such terrain and not be attacked through guerrilla warfare. By moving through the Kyūbi no Ryōiki, they remove our greatest advantage until they are less than a day's travel away from us." replied Tsunade. "If we are to have any chance of repelling this army we will have to engage them there."

"How long will it take them to reach that pass?" asked Danzō.

"With them having to move supplies and maintain order between the Iwa and Oto forces, less than nine days" replied Jiraiya.

Tsunade continued "Our forces combined with Suna's and Taki's can be mobilised and ready to defend within eight but we still need to prepare a battle plan in order to defeat the Northern Alliance."

"Any word from Yuhi Kurenai on contacting the Water Empire?" questioned Iwashi Tatami.

"Her team should be returning later with news. I will inform the council of their status and if the Water Empire will be providing aid" responded the Hokage. "This meeting is over. Shikaku gather the commanders and meet here in one hour to begin formulating battle tactics."

"Hai Hokage sama" replied all the representatives and departed. Tsunade hoped Kurenai would bring good news from the empire.

(Uzushiogakure – Uzu Tower)

"The 4th shinobi war has reached its climax and this battle will determine the future of the elemental nations. Almost every powerful shinobi will be there along with four jinchūriki" Naruto informed his guest and friend. He met this man less than four years ago and their initial encounter was eventful to say the least. Naruto honestly enjoyed the man's company and open challenged him to fights regularly. However this man tended to become bored easily and required something to occupy his time.

"I told you the state of the world and to expect such a battle and here it is. I am hoping that you would be willing to join me when we move out to fight. The pastifistas have already set the seal array at the Kyū bi no Ryōiki. My forces are ready to mobilise. It will be quite some time before another battle like this happens again" Naruto continued talking.

"Do not assume to predict the future. Men older and wiser than you have failed countless times to predict the consequences of their actions. You and your forces entering this war will easily cause an unpredictable outcome in the world once they see the power of the akuma no mi" replied the man. "Though I am curious to see if there is a capable swordsman in the shinobi forces; I will join you in the fight if only to see the strength of great nations."

Naruto smiled at his friend's response and couldn't wait to see the reaction of the shinobi forces to this man's power.

The man with the eyes of a Hawk.

**Chapter end**

(Omake –what happened to Sentomaru?)

It had been over a month since all contact with Vegapunk had been lost. Akainu ordered Sentomaru to head to Marineford to determine the location of the missing doctor. When he arrived at the abandoned lab Sentomaru knew that Vegapunk had escaped somehow as all his research notes were missing but the revolutionary army had made no claim or use of them. As he searched through the lab, Sentomaru noticed an old stone archway standing against the back.

Laying his hand upon the archway a strange shimmer appeared in the archway. Realising that this must be how Vegapunk escaped capture. Steeling his resolve, Sentomaru stepped through the archway and into the unknown.

(Unknown World)

Sentomaru fell through the air and landed face first on the ground. Picking himself up he look around trying to find the archway only to realise that there was no way to return to Marineford. Sentomaru was stuck in this place and hoped that he was only on a different island.

Sentomaru started walking in a Westward direction hoping to find civilisation soon in order to contact the marines when suddenly a strange creature darted out of the undergrowth.

It was a weird yellow mouse with brown stripes across its back.

"What the hell are you?"

"Pika Pik?"

**Next time Kurenai's debrief and the open of the battle.**

**Kyūbi no Ryōiki means domain of the nine tails (if Google translate is correct).**

**And thank you to everyone who read this story and reaching over 1100 hits and 108 favs, you guys rock.**


	7. Prelude to War

**Hi everyone!**

**First off thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I realise that my translations are amateurish but will be pretty much be nonexistent from now on. **

**Also my time has freed up so I will be releasing chapters faster, much faster.**

**Also I wish to thank you all for the positive support and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece no matter how much I want to.**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Kurenai was currently standing in the Hokage's office giving her report to Tsunade and Jiraiya. So far she informed them of her teams encounter with the giant and how a mist barrier technique prevented them from seeing wave. Jiraiya had already informed Tsunade of the defensive seals surrounding the empire but the nature of the giant guard confused and worried them. Obviously he was not a normal bridge guard but ultimately it was of little concern. However the atmosphere of the meeting changed when she had informed the Hokage and the strongest Konoha shinobi as to who the emperor was.

"The Emperor of four Waters is Uzumaki Naruto."

Their shock was clear on their faces but Kurenai could see something else under it.

They were both relieved.

Kurenai and every shinobi worth a damn knew how important Naruto was to the two Sannin. The banishment and complete loss of Naruto greatly affected them. To hear that he was alive must have given them comfort and possible hope to the situation with the Northern Alliance.

Too bad the rest of the report would shatter that hope.

"What did he say? Will he lend aid Konoha?" asked Tsunade, returning to a professional demeanour, personal feelings aside for now.

"Unfortunately not Hokage sama. Naruto refused" replied a sombre Kurenai.

****FLASHBACK****

"Well you did come along way just to talk to me so how about we start. We have much to discuss." Naruto said calmly with his ever present grin shining strong as always. "What is it that you want with the Water Empire?"

"We have come here seeking aid and hopefully form the beginning of a diplomatic alliance with the Water Empire" spoke Kurenai remembering why they had come here.

"Well then my answer is no. As the emperor of the Water Empire I decline forming an alliance with Konoha or in supporting aid to your forces in the war you are currently fighting" replied Naruto.

"But why deny aid to us, why such an un-youthful response?" Lee asked clearly shocked by Naruto's answer. Both Shikamaru and Shino remained quiet but it was obvious they were saddened by Naruto's response. It did not take a genius to figure that this mission would end in failure.

"The last time I served Konoha and completed the mission assigned to me successfully I was rewarded with banishment. I could not even approach Konoha if I wanted to due to the seals being placed on me. Not only that but to commit to a war against an alliance that has never sought open warfare with us would only weaken my empire, with no gain for us but all for Konoha's benefit " spoke Naruto.

"The banishment can easily be removed within an hour Naruto. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade will make sure the alliance will be fair" argued Kurenai, trying to salvage some form of treaty.

"Sorry Kurenai but as much as would love to see Baa-chan and Ero-sennin again, your council would ensure that my forces and resources would suffer, hell I would be forced to front all war expenses and you know this to be true" replied Naruto. Kurenai knew how the council would react to Naruto being the Emperor.

She knew Naruto's prediction was being highly optimistic

"What about the Mizukage and the daimyos of Mizu, Nami and Yuki? You may be Emperor but you cannot just deny an alliance without consulting with them first" Shino asked, hoping to both prolong the meeting and try to salvage some form of an alliance.

"I already have before you came here Shino and they all agreed that denying any alliance with either side as long as hostilities continued. Considering that there is no way for diplomatic relations to be formed during this war, I believe that this meeting has come to an end" continued Naruto. However before Kurenai could turn around, Naruto gave her a sealed scroll. "Please ensure that Baa-chan receives this. Only she can open it".

Kurenai took the scroll, noticing the complex sealing arrays around the scroll before bowing and telling her team to leave.

****END FLASHBACK****

As Kurenai finished recounting the meeting with Naruto, she gave the Hokage the sealed scroll. Tsunade reached out and after having Jiraiya check it, opened it.

No emotion passed over Tsunade's face as she read the scroll. Once she finished, she burnt it and turned to Kurenai "This report is over. You are dismissed. Jiraiya gather the commanders, we have a war to fight".

"What did he say Hime?"

"Not now Jiraiya go and gather the commanders!"

(Hi no Kuni – Northern Alliance forces)

Finally it was happening. Konoha was doomed.

He had waited so long for this moment and now with the armies of Iwa and Kumo, he would finally bring about the destruction of Konoha.

Orochimaru could not wait for the battle that would crush that accursed village and finally acquire the Sharingan. Oh he had tried throughout the war, but Danzō's little army prevented him from getting Sasuke. Every single time he was denied, even forcing him to choose a new host not too long ago. And all this trouble began because of an orange wearing annoyance.

Orochimaru knew Naruto had been banished for sometime but thought nothing of it until the Iwa jinchūriki disappeared. He knew that his former associates were behind it but used it to form an alliance with Iwa telling them how Konoha lost the Kyūbi. He made it seem as if Danzō became desperate to regain Konoha's lost strength and by warning Kumo that the same could happen to their jinchūriki, he was able to form the Northern Alliance as well as delay the Akatsuki. Planting the evidence to blame Danzō was straight forward, crushing Konoha not so much.

No matter what he proposed, both A and Ōnoki would barely co-operate with each other and if it wasn't for his strategy in Ame, this war could have continued for another seven years.

And now after seven years, here it was. The end of Konoha and finally acquiring the Sharingan.

It did not matter if all his shinobi died, if the Northern Alliance fell apart at the end of the month. It didn't matter if the alliance lost to Suna and Taki in the end. All that matted was the destruction of Konoha and getting Sasuke.

"Watch where you're walking Oto trash!"

If only this alliance could be held together long enough to destroy Konoha.

(Konohagakure – Nara clan compound)

Shikamaru had just finished compiling a defensive strategy to combat the Northern Alliance and hoped it would be enough. The Civilian populous had begun evacuating to the capital but he had more troublesome concerns right now and those were about a certain blonde emperor.

The most troublesome concern being that the Konoha eleven were currently spread out on several fronts, thus preventing him from informing the rest about Naruto. He honestly couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing that he would not be the one to inform them but knew he would be hounded by all of them for details when they found out since he was the highest ranked out of all of them.

After imagining both Ino and Kiba yelling at him for not telling them and being thankful that Lee already knew he decided that now wasn't the time to worry about Naruto but to focus on the upcoming battle. The advance commando squads would arrive at the Kyūbi no Ryōiki tomorrow along with ten tracker and hunter squads to secure the area and begin preparations.

Afterwards the main force would arrive and be divided into four primary divisions. Hopefully the primary battle plan would work but there was one problem he saw with not only it but the emergency plans. All of them left the nine mountains of the Kyūbi no Ryōiki almost if not completely unguarded which would allow the Northern Alliance an escape or rally point which would hinder Konoha's efforts. He addressed it to the Hokage but Tsunade informed him and the commanders that the mountains had been safeguarded by the Shodai Hokage to prevent anyone from using them as a base after he had gained control of the Kyūbi at the valley of the end.

Though that eased most of the concerns at the meeting, it did not ease his, nor those of his father as the alliance would only be there for a short time and would more than likely scatter once the safeguards activated.

Just as he was thinking over the troublesome mountains, a messenger hawk circled above declaring a council meeting.

Sighing to himself, Shikamaru muttered as to how Kami must be a woman, for only a woman could make his life so damn troublesome.

(Yuki no Kuni – rainbow mirror generator)

No matter how many times he came to this valley and stared at the six massive mirrors Vegapunk was filled with the one emotion he never thought he would feel again.

Hope.

Here in this valley was the answer to the problem he was unable to solve for his home island all those years ago. How to bring spring to a land of eternal snow.

He had spent years trying desperately to fix his design of the geothermal heater but no matter what he did, he could never get that heater to produce enough heat.

But here in this land he found the answer. B y focusing the heat into mirrors and reflecting the heat back to one focal point, the generator could produce enough heat to melt the snow of Karakuri Island.

Ever since first viewing of the generator here in Yuki no Kuni, Vegapunk would always come back here to relax when he needed moments of clarity, and with working on that damn gateway as well as ensuring that the pastifistas were read for war, he needed all the moments of pace he could get.

"Yo Doc, are you going to sit there all day? You do know that Uzumaki wants to talk to you at some stage today" called out Hitori.

"Oh be quiet and let an old man rest. The brat can and always has flashed in if it was important enough and since he hasn't yet it means it can wait." Vegapunk grumpily replied.

"That may be true but you do remember who he's entertaining right now at Uzu tower or has that great mind of yours finally started to give out on you?" retorted Hitori.

"Good point. I'll head there now. Remember to keep an eye on my lab. "

As Vegapunk got up to leave a smirking Hitori dashed away quickly towards the doctor's lab, deaf to the yell of "AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" while a swirl in the air itself went unnoticed by all.

(Hi no Kuni – Kyūbi no Ryōiki)

Kiba had finally arrived at the site of where the deciding battle of the fourth shinobi war would take place. He along with tracker teams five and seven had been pulled from the border of Ta no Kuni and had been order to determine the safety and status of the area, ensuring that the Northern alliance had not sent any advanced scouts or traps before Konoha forces could arrive. After the tracker teams had given the all clear the fifty commando teams would begin placing seals and traps all throughout the Kyūbi no Ryōiki in order to disorientate and isolate sections of the opposing forces which would hopefully help against the alliances superior numbers.

"You're late Kiba-san"

Turning to see who had called him, Kiba saw the head of all hunter-nin units of Konoha as well as his second in command.

"Neji, Tenten! How's it going? And what do you mean I'm late!"

"Well enough Kiba and don't listen to Neji, he has had to put up with reporting to the leader of the commando units" replied Tenten with Neji narrowing his eyes at the mention of the commando unit leader.

"Yeah I can understand that. But more importantly where do you want me and my teams to search?"

Neji, thankful of the change of topic directed Kiba along with teams five and seven were to search the South Western area, where Konoha's forces would enter the Kyūbi no Ryōiki.

With Kiba and the trackers heading off to their assigned area, Neji knew he had to report that the final tracker teams had arrived and the commando units could begin defensive preparations. The Hunter squads were only part of this operation to capture or kill any alliance scouts that may have been in the area. Since none were found, Neji had his forces on senor duty just encase any alliance forces came to the area.

Making his way to the command tent at the base of the mountains, Neji walked in, nodding to a few of the commando team leaders as he passed and stopped behind the commando leader who was currently looking over trap designs and place locations throughout the Kyūbi no Ryōiki.

"Sir, Kiba-san along with tracker teams five and seven have arrived and currently searching through grids nine through sixteen"

The commander turned round at this to face Neji.

"About time he got here. Make sure your squad's keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors and keep me posted" replied the commander.

"Yes sir. I will report in every half hour if there is no move..."

"Sir we have situation!" shouted one of the hunter-nin as he shunshined into the command tent.

"Report now and it better be important" demanded the commander.

"Sir our sensor-nin detected a large contingent approaching from the North West. They will be here in less than two hours" reported the hunter-nin.

"They must be an advance scout from the Northern Alliance. How many shinobi are we dealing with?"

"Over six hundred" was the reply of the hunter-nin. Outnumbered more than two to one and with a third of their forces primarily trained for offensive instead of defensive combat, Neji knew that their chances of holding the Kyūbi no Ryōiki were slim. But if they failed, then Konoha would have no chance of stop the Northern Alliance.

"What are your orders sirs?"

The commander was silent for a moment, studying the map of the area before he returned his gaze to the hunter-nin.

"Call back all hunter squads to the command post except the squad closest to the approaching forces. Tell them I want updates on the enemies' movement every ten minutes."

"Yes sir" said the hunter-nin before he shunshined out of the tent.

"Neji recall all tracker squads and divide them along with the hunter-nin squads into three companies. It's time to test Jiraiya-san's seals.

"As you wish, Sasuke."

Chapter end


End file.
